


Certified Badass

by schrijverr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Gen, Kidnapped John, Kidnapping, Mentions of Afghanistan, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: John is kidnapped, but he is a badass and breaks out himself, surprising the DI





	Certified Badass

When John said he had bad days he wasn't kidding. The normally calm and peaceful army doctor could turn into a cold blooded killer if that was necessary without any second thoughts. Not many saw it coming, sure they knew he was in the army, but that also knew he was a doctor and if you try to picture it you don't see someone on the front lines. Everyone was reminded of the fact that John Watson is much scarier than Sherlock if he wants when they were chasing a drug ring. They had been hot on their trail when John was taken. Sherlock had lost it, he ripped whole London apart to find him, but still after two days to no avail.

-Two days earlier- 

John woke up groggily tied to a chair with a crick in the neck. He looked around to find out where he was and saw a cliché evil layer. It was a warehouse (abandoned, naturally) with taped of windows and pieces of plastic hanging around to create a room in which he was isolated. He rolled his eyes at it and then realized what he had done. Hm, he thought to himself, it's probably bad that I've gotten used to people kidnapping me. 

He felt his bonds, zip ties. Those were easy to break out of, if you knew how. He looked around and thought, if I move now they will see me through the plastic and I don't know how many there are, but they don't know I'm awake yet, so I will have the element of surprise. He contemplated it for a while and yelled: “Hello. Is anyone there?”

It was silent for a second, but then footsteps were heard echoing through the warehouse. The plastic was shoved aside and a muscled man entered the makeshift room. “Ah, I was worried you had forgotten I was here and left.” John quipped.  
The man frowned, but otherwise ignored Johns comment. He went to stand before John and asked: “What do you know about our operation?”  
“Uhm, well for starters, it’s a drug ring. Importing and exporting drugs, that sort of thing. You get your stuff in and out by using cheap cars. Oh, and I’ve heard you are all extremely violent. Did I miss anything?” John answered, not sounding bothered at all, much to the guys dismay.  
“You don’t sounds scared.”  
“Oh, should I be, sorry. Uhm, Ahhh, oh no, I’ve been captured!”

The guys glared at him and without giving a warning he punched John squared in the face. John was dazed for a second. Then he said: “Goodness gracious, you can pack a punch. Wow, If I had my hands untied, I would reach for my face and touch it, you know, classic style. Wait, I’ll show you.”  
The guy looked confused and then even more confused. John had broken free from his zip ties and lunged at the man. He silenced him with a hand over his mouth and locked his arm away and began kneeing the guy in the lower abdomen. The guy went down and before John could deliver the final blow he asked: “Who are you, man? What are you?”  
John smiled a menacing smile and said: “Captain Watson, adrenalin junkie.”

And it was lights out for the guy. He got the guys shoes, which were slightly too big and his guns. Then he made his way onwards into the base. All in all, the base was actually quite sad and the guys weren’t much of a challenge. John took them down one by one, or more like three by three, really these guys were not trained. 

That should’ve been his first red light. His second red light should’ve been the lack of phones. He searched everyone, but found no phones. Hm, he thought, strange. Then he went outside to find a phone to call Sherlock. The moment he set foot outside he felt something sting him in his neck and he fell unconscious. Shit, should’ve accounted for more outside, I let the easiness comfort me, was his last coherent thought.

~

John woke up groggily, again. This time, however, there was no comfy chair or zip ties. No, this time he was suspended from the ceiling by iron chains. His body was already sore from being unconscious in that position. His feet barely reached the ground forcing him to stand on his tiptoes for a bit of release. He groaned and looked up as someone entered his room. It was a tall guy with a lot of tattoos. He cracked his neck and knuckles and set to work, not saying a word to John.

For about two or three hours John was a punching bag. He took everything they threw at his with minimal grunts and screams. The beating stopped when he lost a tooth and another guy arrived. This guy had less muscles and less tattoos, but he had an intelligent look in his eye and air of confidence that people only possessed when they knew they were in charge. 

The guy fixed his glasses and said: “So, Dr. Watson, this might not have been the warmest of welcomes, but you did try to take down my whole operation. Of course beating you up isn’t my only purpose. I am a business man after all, and you, Dr. Watson, are a great asset, our test just confirmed that. So, if you wish to join us now is your chance, if you don’t, well, lets just say this is the only room you will see alive.”

A small part of John brain yelled at him to agree, to go along with them and use that to break out, another, much bigger part of him, that was high on all the adrenalin, screamed at him to spit in his face and tell him to go fuck himself. John listened to the spit-in-his-face part of himself.  
The man took a few offended steps backwards and said: “Your answer is loud and clear. You did this to yourself.”  
Then he gestured to the other guy who started beating John again until he fell unconscious again about an hour later. 

~

John came to groggily for the third time in so many hours and, to be honest, he was getting kind sick of it. He looked around and thought, Sherlock is probably getting worried about now. I need to get out of here, plus my nips are cold. Where is my shirt? 

He climbed his chains and let himself drop, successfully breaking out of them. Well, as good as, he was still chained together, but the chain was freed from the ceiling. He waited to see if the sound got a response, but after a minute of silence there was nothing. He opened the door. It wasn’t even locked, which was pretty offensive. 

John crept down the hall. He came past a led pipe and took it. He rounded the corner and came to face with three armed guys. Before they could react he knocked the first one down and was already chocking the second with his chain. Within a minute the three lay unconscious on the ground. He disarmed them and took their guns and communicative devices, plus a shirt. He realized he couldn’t put on the shirt, cursed and listened in on the radio. He heard that they were meeting with the boss for the orders. He went to the location and hid somewhere out of sight and watched how whole the building streamed to the room. He waited until they were talking when he started to take them out one by one.

There were only twelve people and he started with the guys with big guns. They screamed and the others opened fire on his location. John ducked away and popped up again somewhere else along the barrier. He shot another three and ducked away again. He waited until the shooting stopped and then he laid on his side sticking out from the barrier like that. That way he manage to shoot four more. The two that were still standing looked around to their fallen comrades and surrendered.

When they saw who they had surrendered to their eyes went wide. Before them stood a short guy with a too big T-shirt that hung weirdly around him, not at all intimidating. At least if it would be if it wasn’t for the blood soaking through the fabric and the maniac look in his eyes. John knocked them out as well and went to tie them up. He then checked if there were any survivors between the rest, he found none and went back to the other two guys. He tied them up as well and went to look for a phone and the keys for the chains around his hands.

-Now- 

Lestrade was sitting in his office when he got a call from a unknown number. Usually he wouldn’t pick up, but with Sherlock worrying about John and he would take anything to not talk to the guy, so he picked up. “DI Lestrade speaking.” he said.  
On the other side someone breathed in relief then a very familiar voice said: “Ah, thank god, I was afraid you’d let me ring. I don’t know exactly where I am, but I’m not in London that’s for sure.”  
“John?”  
“Yeah, it’s me.”  
“Where have you been these past two days?”  
“Oh, abducted by some drug guys. I found the ring, by the way.”  
“Are you OK!”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Now, focus, you need to come find me.”  
“How am I going to do that. You need to get away from where they held you as quick as possible. Can you take this pone with you? That way you can call if you know where you are.”  
“No, I don’t have to leave here. I took over the base, you just need to come pick me up.”  
“You took over the base?”  
“Yeah, I just said that, keep up. Now, write this down. I’m looking East and I see the sea. The house is a sort of vacation cottage or something. It’s in the middle of nowhere by the looks of it. Now if I look to the West I see a forest all the way up to the North, and some hills to the South. You get all that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, get it to Sherlock. I’m sure he’ll figure out where I am.”  
“OK, see you when were coming to pick you up. Don’t get killed.”  
“I won’t don’t worry. See you then.”  
BEEEEP. Lestrade sighed. Why was this his life again?

~

They pulled up at the house the next day. They had ridden the whole night and all they wanted to do was to go to bed as soon as possible. They surrounded the building and Lestrade called: “The place is surrounded. John you can come out safely.”

A figure appeared at the door. He was tiny and wore an over-sized T-shirt awkwardly around his midriff without his hands in the holes and jeans with blood on them and he was sipping some tea. He also had chains around his arms. He held one hand up in mock surrender and said: “It’s just me. The baddies are inside and I have to warn you it smells kind of bad.”

Weapons were lowered and Sherlock asked: “Are you OK? What happened?”  
“Oh, no deductions, that’s surprising. I’m fine, just some broken ribs, I think, some bruises, my wrists hurt a lot, but that’s understandable, and a broken nose. Nothing major. I’m fine. As for what happened they took me to a warehouse first as some sort of test. I broke out and they drugged me and brought me here. They used me as a punching bag when I didn’t want to join and when they were away I broke my chains from the ceiling. I took out three guys and stole their guns heard about a meeting and started a gun fight to get away. Took out ten before the last two surrendered. The five survivors are inside. Sadly, I shot through the keys, so these have been stuck around me for the entire time.”

He jiggled his chains. “You took out everyone in there, alone?” Lestrade said disbelieving.  
“Yeah,” John shrugged, “I had to get out, seeing that you didn’t come to get me.”  
Sherlock laughed at that and said: “I will never doubt you again, Dr. Watson.”  
“I will hold you to that next time you question me.” John said.

Then he saw Donovan and Lestrade still looking as if they saw pink elephants fly and he rolled his eyes. He sighed and said: “Look, I know you guys know me as just a calm city doctor, but I’ve been on three tours in Afghanistan. I operated with bullets flying by. Hell, I had to shoot people so that I could continue operating. I learned some tricks before I came here.”  
They were all quiet and stared at him, then Sherlock said: “Lets leave these imbeciles to deal with your mess and get hospital. You’re bleeding.”

John nodded and let himself be pulled away. He did need medical attention and some more sleep. The rest looked at him go, their own certified badass. This was new.


End file.
